


Springheel Jack

by CSKazaam



Series: Riddles [4]
Category: Original Work, Princess Tutu
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Return Jack to stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springheel Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLadybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Legend of Springheel Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3760) by LuckyLadybug. 



> This one was written for LuckyLadybug, for one of her Princess Tutu stories, which you can read at the link above. The story involves a stone statue of Springheel Jack ... _springing_ to life and terrorizing Kinkan. This riddle was found on an old scrap of paper, and the answer described how to stop him.

Sprightly Jack, Leech of Life,  
A Devil’s Pawn who rules the Night,  
Return to Stone, he can be bade,  
And Spell he wrought, now unmade.

For Jack, you see, one Foe exists.  
Restore the Fiend to black Abyss:  
Find Peter, Champion of noble hue –  
Gold flame, not lilac, gives Jack his due.

As Peter, from the Earth he came,  
So Jack be sent and there remain.  
Hurry now, this Knight to seek,  
Else Life be lost in Darkness bleak.


End file.
